The present application is related to the following co-pending applications:
xe2x80x98Everest Salmonxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program that had the objective of finding color mutants of xe2x80x98Everest Pinkxe2x80x99. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named xe2x80x98Everest Pinkxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/276,695). A comparison with parent chrysanthemum xe2x80x98Everest Pinkxe2x80x99 is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in May 1996 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Everest Salmonxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in September 1996 in Rijsenhout, Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing medium sized blooms with salmon ray-florets and yellow-green disc florets.